


Tempted Fate: A Fright Night Fanfic

by Sinners_Playground



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Murder, Prequel, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinners_Playground/pseuds/Sinners_Playground
Summary: "Death doesn't scare me. No matter how powerful we think we are. We all end up in the same place. Nobody lives forever.""And if they did?""It must be a lonely existence."--------------------------------------------Taking on the idea of telling the story of the woman that Jerry knew that Amy resembled so much. Takes place in the mid 1800's. Its going to be a series. The first part is told from my OC Abigail Cole. This part is starting with my OC character's. Next series will be a a somewhat canon retelling of Fright Night from Amy's point of view.My grammar is not the best so if that is off putting this story may not be for you.
Relationships: Jerry Dandrige/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their respective owners. I only claim the story I am telling and any original characters.

She hadn't always been a slave. Her childhood had once been pleasant, a time when she had a family, and had been happy.

The memories of her mother had started fading the older she became. A select few had stayed with her into adulthood.   
Mama had been a kind soul and loved her children with everything she had. Her father had once doted on his wife and their children with pride. When she had been little her mother told her of her native land how things were very different in her new home. Every night her mother spun different tales of fantasy as Abigail and her brother snuggled under the warmth of their blankets. Mama spoke of far away lands of their princes who's saved damsels in distress and rode off into the sun. Her favorite tale was of when her parents had met. Their romance had been love at first site. Mama had been a wealthy aristocrat's only daughter. She had claimed to her children that their father had been visiting her native land and one day when she had been with her parent's helping move their neighbours after their home had been ruined from a flood when he stumbled by. He hadn't spoke her mother's native tongue but had offered his help after locking eyes with her.

Some nights when her father was away they would sit by the warmth of the hearth flames danceing on Mama's face as she rubbed the new life growing inside of her. She spoke of a romance that Abigail could only dream of. Her twin brother Billy would make disgusted noises until their mother would give him a small smack on the back of his head explaining the importance of love.

When her mother spoke crowds would gather to listen. She was a hypnotic woman who had a smoothness to her voice that not many had. Mama's presence could bring even the cruelest of men together in harmony. Many times when nomads had been passing through Mama's home their chief would have her speak in order for the men to come together in peace.

The bedtime tales and late nights soon started becoming irregular she and her brother turned seven. Mama's first pregnancy with the twins had taken a toll on her. The doctor had warned Mama that becoming pregnant again could be dangerous for both her and any future children. Mama had been content with the two little blessings she had but her Papa had dreams of a large family and got rid of those who had advised against his plans. When Mama became pregnant with her third child her health had started to decrease rapidly to the point she had become bed ridden. 

Their father's trips had started being more frequent at that point and for longer periods of time. Nights when Mama slept alone she and her brother would climb in the cold bed with the woman who looked more like a corpse everyday. Those nights Mama would hold them stroking the two's hair as she lulled them to sleep. The clearest memory she could remember was the night Mama had cried. Papa hadn't been home in over a month and it had taken it's toll. Warm tears silently left the eyes that had lost their warmth landing on Abigail's hand where she clutched her mother. One night while the two slept soundlessly curled up in Mama's embrace they had woken up to skin that had gone cold and an embrace that was no longer comforting. Sometime when they slept Mama had slipped away. It was the last time Abigail remembered her brother crying. The two youngsters had held onto each other hiding in the cornor as the servents let the old grey haired priest in. He had stood over Mama's still form on the bed and had grabbed her hand. Her finale rights were read in a hushed voice as the priest kissed her hand.

The old man on his way out had given the two children a pat on the head preaching to them on how their mother had been reclaimed into their lord and saviours warm embrace. It hadn't brought any peace to them. At their ages they had known what death was. Just last year their fathers mother had perished and Mama had sat the two down explained what death was.

Papa hadn't returned until three days after Mama's body had already been laid to rest out in their family's plot. The slaves had tried waiting for their master to return but eventually Mama's body had started to smell. He hadn't bothered to show up as she and his unborn child had been placed in the ground. 

Billy and she had been sitting up in the branches of the old oak tree that had been on their families land for over a hundred years when Papa had arrived home. He had ridden in on the blackest of black stallions. Four other horses rode close behind pulling an unweathered wagon unlike their old one had been.   
The wagon from Abigail's perch held many crates and two passengers. When the wagon had stopped a young black woman stepped from it being helped by their father's butler.   
Papa had unmounted from his horse soon after swiftly going to the opening on the wagon as another woman with long blonde curls stood. Papa's hand reached forward as he helped the woman as she stepped onto the ground. She couldnt help but look at her brother to see if he knew who the lady was. His eyes identical to her own locked with hers as he shook his head. When the woman looked in the direction if the house Abigail could tell she was beautiful just like Mama had been. She was younger though, almost child like looking. She could recall thinking that maybe their father had brought them a new tutor as their old one had had left them to get married. The women's face was was upturned in an amazed expression as she took in the grand house. Abigail's own had locked onto the women's hand as she rubbed her swollen stomach. Their father had wrapped his arm around the womans waist as he led her up the grand steps before disappearing inside.

Later that night when the air turned cold she could remember her excitement as she and Billy ran towards the house after hours of playing. Billy ran with her hand in hand into the house muddied from their time in the gardens. When the two had entered the house they noticed the young woman was speaking to the help ordering them around telling them they were mishandling her belongings claiming they were going to break something. Papa wasn't anywhere in sight as they approached the woman. When the blonde womans eyes set onto them her face turned to one of disgust as she yelled their fathers name.  
Papa appeared a moment later not paying attention to his children even though he hadn't saw them in months.

Billy's hand that was linked in hers tighten as the woman pointed to them calling them disgusting creatures who had dirtied her floors. Abigail hadn't been able to stop herself from gazing down to where her toes wriggled on the floor covered in dirt. It wasnt unusual for her and Billy to come inside in this state. Mama had used to laugh and smile giving them each a kiss as she had baths drawn for them.  
" Angeline, this is Billy and Abigail my children." Her father had spoke.  
"You never mentioned you had a child let alone two. I don't want them anywhere near me! In my condition they might hurt me and the baby the little savages."   
Abigail had been hurt at the acquisition. Her and Billy had been good children. There last turton had said that they were very bright and with the right tools would be highly intelligent. What had hurt her more was the fact her father hadn't defended them only calling for one of the servents to get them out of sight. 

The next few days the two were slowly pushed away. They were no longer permitted to sit at the table for meals and all forms of education were stopped. Most of the time they were forced to remain in their joined room. 

A week after being neglected the blonde woman who they were informed was the new mistress of the house stormed into their room alone. She in her shrill voice had spoke about how they wouldn't play apart in the new family she was creating. She had told Abigail that her ugliness might affect her precious child growing inside of her and how she didn't want a child that looked anything like her around. The two had been informed that their old room would be turned into the new babies nursery and that they were expected to leave. They hadn't been allowed to take anything from their rooms except the clothing on their backs. Abigail had managed to smuggle the black rope braclet her mother had always worn before a new younger butler with a hard face ushered them out.

The two youngsters had been expecting to be relocated into a new room in the house but had been surprised when they had been ushered out of the house towards the old slave quarters.   
The building was in bad shape. Papa had told them once that it was the oldest building on the land and that only the slaves lived there as they were paid property and didn't deserve much better. The butler had pushed them into the building telling them that this was their new home. He had explained how they were no longer to get special attention and to be treated like everyone else in the building before taking his leave. The members of the building had looked at them in various faces of shock before showing them to the back cornor where a little pile of straw laid. That night her and Billy had clutched onto each other as they laid shivering on the ground. She had cried and cried until her eyes were dry and puffy and no more tears were able to slip from her eyes. 


	2. An Apple a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING CONTAINS THREATS TO A CHILD AND IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE.

For the first year as she and Billy were integrated into their new role in life she had hoped that her father would see the mistake he had made. She had pictured him coming for them with arms opened in a warm embrace. He would kiss their foreheads and tell them that he was wrong for sentencing them to a life of slavery. She had tried to imagine the taste of the meal he would have prepared for them as an apology. The table would be filled with their favorites as they dined and laughed. Their father's new wife would welcome them and try and fill the void Mama had left. Maybe when the baby was born and was a girl they could share a room! She would be a good big sister, a protector like Billy and her were for each other.

Her dream started to fade the more life went on and the nights grew more cold. She and Billy started seeing less of each other as he had been put to work in the stables helping the adults maintain the horses. She on the other hand had many various duties mainly helping with the sewing and retrieving water and supplies from the land as it was needed. The only time the twins really spent time together was when they cuddled into each other at night as they tried to warm each other as the cold ground chilled their bones. 

The odd time they would hide away from their duties lurking by the old woods that not many dared to venture in. They never got to be their long though before someone noticed they had disappeared. The punishment was always the same as the groundskeeper drug them back and beat their hands with a rod till they were red and bloodied. The pain was a small price to be together and was worth every moment. 

One night as the slaves all huddled together under the stars distributing the small portion of food they were allowed a messenger appeared. He had announced that the mistress had given birth to a healthy baby boy. The masters heir, he had said before disappearing into the night. Billy hadn't said a word for the rest of the night his belief of being welcomed back home had fully dissipated. 

On their eighth birthday her own dreams faltered. A message had arrived stating that she was needed to bring a bucket of water up to the main house. She couldn't believe her ears and almost was vibrating with excitement. Her father had finally saw that his behavior was wrong and she would be welcomed back! She had never ran so fast as she hauled the heavy bucket up the hill. As she approached the house her heart was beating as fast as a humming birds wing. A large black lady was waiting inside for her who took the bucket throwing the water outside. In her excitement Abigail hadn't saw the red flags as the woman grabbed her arm moving them towards Mama's old library. The once great hall that held shelves upon shelves of books wasn't as she remembered it. Half of the inventory was missing. Where had Mama's most precious items gone? Her gaze soon turned to the other presence in the room as a small cry echoed. Her father's wife sat stiff as a bored with the bassinet that she and Billy had used as babes beside her. This day couldn't get any better she was being welcomed back into her old life and going to finally see her little brother for the first time!

Angelina's face was turned towards her as she arrived in the room her mouth in a smile that looked out of place.

"Abigail, come here." The words were sweet and she couldn't help but walk closer trying to go on her tiptoes in order to gaze at the little baby in the bassinet. The was a bright shade of pink and looked like an old man. Eyes that shone a sky blue gazed up at her as the baby made happy little noises.

"Do you know what we named him Abigail?" Angelines voice sounded off as she gazed at the baby Abigail was admiring.  
"Thaddeus Abraham P. Cole Jr. after his father. Do you know what that means?"  
"It means he's going to be the heir to his father's fortune. Your master when he is old enough. He will be the one who owns your worthless life. He and any other children I have will have the Cole name. Do you know why that is?" 

Why was this woman being so mean to her? Whatever plans she had for her couldn't be good and Abigail took a step back. A well manicured hand reached out grabbing her face in a tight hold forcing her to look at the woman holding her. Nails dug into her cheeks causing the blood circulation to be cut off.

"It's because I'm the mistress of this house. I own you and your pathetic brother. I am the reason you have shelter and food at the end of the night. Without me you would be buried besides your bitch mother."

"I know your type. You are going to be nothing more than a little whore. The only worth you'll be is what's between your legs." What was she talking about? Hadn't she been called here for her father to bring her home? The fingers on her cheek dug in further nails piercing the skin. As if reading Abigail's thoughts a Evil laugh sounded causing the baby to stir.

"You'll never be welcomed back in this house. You are nothing but property. Do you understand? The horses have more value then you do their shit is more valuable than your life. You deserve to have nothing." Tears sprung up in her eyes, her heart was breaking with every word. 

"In fact." A hand went to the long braid hanging well past Abigail's waist. "You don't deserve to have this. Naddie get me a knife!"

The old woman who remained quiet through out the exchange gave a brief glance between the two torn. A moment passed before she was producing a knife from her apron pocket. The light from the window gleamed off the silver blade as it was passed into Angelina's outstretched hand. The hand holding her cheek tilted her head back roughly before the blade was loosely held against her neck.

"I could slice your neck in two seconds Abigail and no one would care. If you ever try and take away what's mine I will make sure you die slowly. Blink twice if you understand." The knife caused tears to flood in her eyes. She didn't want to die! She didn't want to be put in the dark cold ground. When the blade pressed deeper into her throat she obliged and did as she was asked. A smile went on the cruel women's face as the hand holding her cheek went back to the braid. 

"Good little slave now turn around." Sniffling back more tears she did as she was asked. The feeling of tugging on her head and the cutting of hair had fresh tears threatening to break out. Mama had never cut her hair claiming that the brown locks were too soft and silky to be thrown away. The tugging on her head was over quickly and felt lighter as she straightened. 

"Only pretty girls get long hair. If I ever see yours past your shoulders I'll scalp you. Get out before I decide to try it now." Not looking back she ran faster than she ever had before.

She didn't go back to work after that she was to ashamed to let anyone see her. If she got her hands beaten red then so be it. She looked like a boy! Mama would be so ashamed with her. What did she care though? Mama was to blame for all of this! Why did she have to leave her and Billy? Why hadn't she been stronger? Why was she so selfish! If Mama hadn't died they would all be happy, she would actually have a good night's rest without being frozen to death. What would Billy say when he saw her? He was protective of her and had always been. What if he tried to fight Angeline? The fear that her brother would try and get revenge meant he would be hurt made her want to throw up. Billy was all she had in this world. What would they be without each other? 

"Abigail?" Billy's boyish voice took her by surprise as she threw her arms up against her head shielding herself from him seeing.

Two soft hands pulled at her arms trying to pull them away.

"Go away Billy!" Her voice was shaky lacking assertiveness.

"Move your arms Abi! Nigel told me to come to you. He saw you running from the main house. I told you not to go near there." Billy's hands continued tugging at hers even when she kicked at him.

"Nigel needs to mind his own. Leave me alone!!"

"Stop kicking me!" Finally Billy's stronger grip won and her arms were pulled to her sides. The look in Billy eyes when he saw her face said volumes. Words were not needed. His warm hand went to her face where she had been pierced by Angeline's nails. She had scrubbed the blood that had stained her cheek with water from a puddle where she had seen her reflection for the first time. Billy's fingers trailed over the mark light enough not to cause any pain. He opened his mouth as if to ask what happened when his eyes went to her head. A snorty laugh vibrated out in the small enclosure of the barn before becoming a full on historical laugh. Outrage made its way onto her face as she looked at Billy. He was laughing at her, really!

"You look like a boy!" The comment made her angry as she pushed will all her might against him causing Billy's back to connect with the ground. The laughing only increased in volume when Billy looked at her again.

"It's not funny Billy! I look horrible." The longer Billy's laugh lasted the more the anger dissipated.

"You really do look bad Abi." The words caused a smile to pop on her face as she shoved him again before plopping onto the ground beside him softly chuckling.

"Your a big meanie you know that?" 

"Well in that case if I'm such a big meanie I guess you don't want your Birthday present. To think of all the trouble I did to get it." Billy made a move to sit up as if to leave.

"Ok your not that big of a meanie I want my present."

Billy's eyes looked her over mockingly.

"Are you sure now? I'm feeling quite hurt. I need more." He was being over dramatic. Moving to lean up on her elbows she gave him the sweetest look she could muster.

"Your the best twin brother that a girl could ask for."

Billy's face lit up in a big smile as he pulled a worn cloth out to her.

"It's not much so don't get too excited."

She was excited though as she loved the cloth away revealing the circular object. Her eyes flashed to his in disbelief.

"How did you manage to get it?" For another time that day her eyes started watering. Billy looked at her awkwardly as he rubbed a hand down the back of his neck.

"Please don't cry,like I said it's not that big of a deal. I found a tree in the old woods. It's full of the things." She couldn't believe it!

"We've been back there so many times how did we not see it?" 

"It's really far back, I don't think it's even on the property. So don't cry it's just an apple ok? We can get more anytime we sneak off." 

"I wish I could give you more Abi. If I could I'd get you back into the big house. Mama would have wanted you to have everything you wanted. At the words flashes of their Mamas face fluttered in her head.

"They were Mama's favorite, she always used to say that all you need is an apple a day to be happy." 

Billy's face turned sad causing him to put his eyes to the ground.

"I miss her Billy." Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. They hadn't talked about their mother since they had been kicked out.

"I do too." The words were hushed though no tears slipped through his eyes.

She couldn't help throwing her arms around her brother on a tight grip. After a moment his own tighten around her suffocatingly.

"Your my apple Billy. We're all each other needs."


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you my one follower.

"Abigail, Abigail!" The high pitched screaming of a child echoed through the clearing. 

A few birds that had been perching on a tree nearby took flight as the sound echoed through the twilight air. She didn't even bother to lift her head from her task as a mass of brown hair ran towards her.

"Evelyn, you know you're not supposed to be this far away from the house. You'll get both of us whipped raw if you're caught." It wouldn't be the first time she had taken the whip but she preferred not to relieve that experience very often. The plantation overseer often threw in a few extra cracks at her whenever he had her under the whip.

"No one ever catches me, Abigail. I'm sneaky like a snake besides mother is having tea with Lady Rowan and father is off at the tavern." From besides her the child crossed her arms in a defensive position as if she was offended at the thought of her being caught.

Abigail only shook her head wiping a hand against her brow trying to get rid of the sweat that had collected there. The days had started to get shorter and the sun had slowly gone down but it was still hot out. Acting like the child hadn't bothered her she continued scrubbing the garment she had been washing.

"There are eyes everywhere little apple, and anyways shouldn't you be having midday riding lessons with Nina? All I need for her is to squeal that you've been with me to your mother again." Her knees were starting to kill her as she adjusted her position on the grass. No doubt her dress was going to be stained green from kneeling for so long.

"She's too busy looking at the instructor to pay attention to where I am. I swear anytime she sees a boy she acts like they are the greatest thing. I don't know why boys are yucky. Robert Culligan once ate a worm in front of me cause the other kids in town dared him too." 

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. For someone so young Evelyn was perceptive.

"You're absolutely right. Boys are nothing but trouble Evelyn Cole you remember I said that now."

"Except for Billy." A cheerful voice pronounced

"He would never eat a worm cause a stupid boy dared him to." 

"Oh I don't know about that. I seem to recall he once ate and drank from the pig troff cause one of the other boys told him that if he didn't he was a wuss." 

In reality she had been the one to have mocked him till he had actually done it. The fact that it had only been a few years ago also didn't seem to matter as the young girl made a gagging noise. A smile grazed Abigail's features as she wrung out the cloth in her hands.

The small figure moved behind her wrapping her thin arms tightly around Abigail's neck. 

"Billy told me that you rolled around in the mud with the pigs cause he dared you to, so that doesn't count."

"He told you that, huh?" Her fingers felt like prunes as she wiped them on her dress to dry them. Talking about her brother brought back the feelings of sadness. He had been gone for four months and they had been hell without them. A small cheek pressed against hers as the arms tightened around her.

"Uh huh, he used to tell me all kinds of stories about the two of you. Do you think he would tell me more?" Pressing her cheek against the smaller one she smiled softly.

"I'm sure whenever he arrives back he would be more than happy to." Apart of her was also dreading her brother's arrival home. It meant that he would be back as well.

"Oops, I forgot cause you distracted me. I came here to tell you that Billy's back." 

Her heart pounded beneath her breast bone as excitement flared to life. Grabbing the hand of the little girl that was clutching onto her Abigail rose before starting to running back in the direction of the plantation. She didn't care that she was leaving a weeks worth of wash out in the open as she sprinted.

She had never been more excited to see the old weathering house than she did in that moment. Over the years the house had slowly started decaying. The once extravagant home had been abused and the lack of repairs were shown. 

The paint had chipped so badly over the years that the white that had once stained it was practically nonexistent. Her mother's dream house had started dying the minute she had. 

The leather bracelet wrapped around her wrist felt all too warm on her skin as the image of her mother surfaced before Abigail pushed it back. Those were memories she didn't need to be thinking about right now.

Looking around the crowd that had gathered there Abigail couldn't help but notice that the group had shrunk quite considerably from when they first departed. The amount of animals also wasn't the same. Instead of the five horses that had first lead off all those months ago she only could see two had made the travel back. 

The only item she hadn't been expecting to be in the yard was a carriage. They had sold theirs years ago when things had started to get tough. There was no way that it was their possession. It was one that she expected a royal might use though she had never saw one in person before.

Casting her eyes away from the carriage she gazed over the group looking for the one face she so desperately wanted to see. Eyes that matched her own finally met hers from across the field. Their owner looked tired but when he caught sight of her his face lite up.

Dropping Evelyn's hand she pushed forward with all her might. A few of the other servants that had been unloading the wagon shook their heads as she ran past them. Her dress was catching under her feet yet she didn't care if the damned thing ripped. She needed to get to her brother.

Billy's arms went wide as she neared. She didn't even bother to slow herself as she flung herself in his arms. It was a good thing that he had grown muscle from the hard labour or they both would have fallen to the ground. Strong arms clutched onto her with dear life as he lifted her spinning her in a circle.

A childish giggle squawked from her lips through the air causing a few looks in their direction. When her feet touched the ground she couldn't help but clutch him closer to her. He smelt just like he had the last time she had saw him. The feeling of his warm embrace against her own felt more comforting than anything else ever wood. 

Pressing her head against his chest the sound of his heart was music to her ears. A set of lips pressed against her forehead before he pushed her back slightly to look at her face. His expression matched the one she knew was on her own. He appeared to have missed her as much as she did. 

Shaking her head in adoration she couldn't help but throw her hands on his cheeks and press a hard kiss to his mouth. It was a quick one but Billy still moved his hand from her wiping his own in disgust.

"Come on Abi, you're going to make the guys haggle me later." The sound of his voice even though he was chastising her was one she had so desperately needed.

"You're gone for four months and the first time you see me you're going to tell me I can't be excited? Moving her hands to her hips she gave him the most stern expression she could muster up.

Hands went up in defense as if trying to offer a surrender. His eyes turned dark as his gaze moved from her going emotionless as he stared past her.

The cracking of a whip vibrated through the air as the sound of a cry rang out through the air. Turning her body to see what was going on she felt Billy grip her wrist tightly in his hand covering her bracelet.

"Well, well, well Abigail aren't you a sight for sore eyes. If you wanna use your lips for something I have a few places you can put them." Her fist clenched tightly at her side as the devil himself rose up on a horse to where she stood.

"Why don't you piss off Micheal? Don't you have innocent people to terrorize?" The retort slipped from her lips before Billy had time to squeeze her wrist in warning.

The man before her was a face she would gladly wipe away from her memory if she could. Dark beedy like eyes looked her over as he locked his lips. Micheal Deltorren was not a handsome man and he never had been. He was severely overweight and acted like a pig. Five years ago when the old overseer of the plantation had died someone had the bright idea to bring this man as his replacement.

The old overseer had been alot more lenient having been a slave on this property since her grandfather had owned the land. For reasons unknown to her this man constantly gave her most of his brutish attention. She had made it clear many times she was not even remotely intrested yet he constantly came back.

"Watch it Abigail, if I didn't have plans that involved that wicked tongue of yours I'd have cut it out. I've done worse for far less. I'm sure your old man is too drunk to care and I know Angelina would probably think I did the whole house a favour. Heck maybe she would let me have a few go arounds with Nina. I'm sure her future husband wouldn't even notice if she didn't bleed."

Pure rage flowed through her veins making her face turn red. She couldn't and would not ever put up with a man treating her like a whore. Billy's hand yanked her back behind him as he stepped infront of her.

"Yeah? You even so much as lay a finger on Abi I'll slit your throat while you sleep." Billy's voice was calm as he spoke low. She wished she had the calmness he had. Her temper often got her into trouble. She was more of the act first and face consequences later type of person. 

Leaning over the side of his horse Michael's face leaned in close to Billy.

"You think just because your moving back into the big house that you're untouchable, don't you Billy? You and your whore sister are always going to be the kids who's father threw them out. I give you a month before your ass is back in the slave pen." 

It was her turn to hold Billy back as she put a hand on his chest. His free arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"He's not worth it, Apple." Her eyes met Michael's as his mouth opened before the sound of a breaking crate sounded through the air. Looking at the direction of the noise he gave out a chuckle.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Abigail." 


	4. Reunion

"Abigail, Abigail!" The high pitched screaming of a child echoed through the clearing. 

A few birds that had been perching on a tree nearby took flight as the sound echoed through the twilight air. She didn't even bother to lift her head from her task as a mass of brown hair ran towards her.

"Evelyn, you know you're not supposed to be this far away from the house. You'll get both of us whipped raw if you're caught." It wouldn't be the first time she had taken the whip but she preferred not to relieve that experience very often. The plantation overseer often threw in a few extra cracks at her whenever he had her under the whip.

"No one ever catches me, Abigail. I'm sneaky like a snake besides mother is having tea with Lady Rowan and father is off at the tavern." From besides her the child crossed her arms in a defensive position as if she was offended at the thought of her being caught.

Abigail only shook her head wiping a hand against her brow trying to get rid of the sweat that had collected there. The days had started to get shorter and the sun had slowly gone down but it was still hot out. Acting like the child hadn't bothered her she continued scrubbing the garment she had been washing.

"There are eyes everywhere little apple, and anyways shouldn't you be having midday riding lessons with Nina? All I need for her is to squeal that you've been with me to your mother again." Her knees were starting to kill her as she adjusted her position on the grass. No doubt her dress was going to be stained green from kneeling for so long.

"She's too busy looking at the instructor to pay attention to where I am. I swear anytime she sees a boy she acts like they are the greatest thing. I don't know why boys are yucky. Robert Culligan once ate a worm in front of me cause the other kids in town dared him too." 

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. For someone so young Evelyn was perceptive.

"You're absolutely right. Boys are nothing but trouble Evelyn Cole you remember I said that now."

"Except for Billy." A cheerful voice pronounced

"He would never eat a worm cause a stupid boy dared him to." 

"Oh I don't know about that. I seem to recall he once ate and drank from the pig troff cause one of the other boys told him that if he didn't he was a wuss." 

In reality she had been the one to have mocked him till he had actually done it. The fact that it had only been a few years ago also didn't seem to matter as the young girl made a gagging noise. A smile grazed Abigail's features as she wrung out the cloth in her hands.

The small figure moved behind her wrapping her thin arms tightly around Abigail's neck. 

"Billy told me that you rolled around in the mud with the pigs cause he dared you to, so that doesn't count."

"He told you that, huh?" Her fingers felt like prunes as she wiped them on her dress to dry them. Talking about her brother brought back the feelings of sadness. He had been gone for four months and they had been hell without them. A small cheek pressed against hers as the arms tightened around her.

"Uh huh, he used to tell me all kinds of stories about the two of you. Do you think he would tell me more?" Pressing her cheek against the smaller one she smiled softly.

"I'm sure whenever he arrives back he would be more than happy to." Apart of her was also dreading her brother's arrival home. It meant that he would be back as well.

"Oops, I forgot cause you distracted me. I came here to tell you that Billy's back." 

Her heart pounded beneath her breast bone as excitement flared to life. Grabbing the hand of the little girl that was clutching onto her Abigail rose before starting to running back in the direction of the plantation. She didn't care that she was leaving a weeks worth of wash out in the open as she sprinted.

She had never been more excited to see the old weathering house than she did in that moment. Over the years the house had slowly started decaying. The once extravagant home had been abused and the lack of repairs were shown. 

The paint had chipped so badly over the years that the white that had once stained it was practically nonexistent. Her mother's dream house had started dying the minute she had. 

The leather bracelet wrapped around her wrist felt all too warm on her skin as the image of her mother surfaced before Abigail pushed it back. Those were memories she didn't need to be thinking about right now.

Looking around the crowd that had gathered there Abigail couldn't help but notice that the group had shrunk quite considerably from when they first departed. The amount of animals also wasn't the same. Instead of the five horses that had first lead off all those months ago she only could see two had made the travel back. 

The only item she hadn't been expecting to be in the yard was a carriage. They had sold theirs years ago when things had started to get tough. There was no way that it was their possession. It was one that she expected a royal might use though she had never saw one in person before.

Casting her eyes away from the carriage she gazed over the group looking for the one face she so desperately wanted to see. Eyes that matched her own finally met hers from across the field. Their owner looked tired but when he caught sight of her his face lite up.

Dropping Evelyn's hand she pushed forward with all her might. A few of the other servants that had been unloading the wagon shook their heads as she ran past them. Her dress was catching under her feet yet she didn't care if the damned thing ripped. She needed to get to her brother.

Billy's arms went wide as she neared. She didn't even bother to slow herself as she flung herself in his arms. It was a good thing that he had grown muscle from the hard labour or they both would have fallen to the ground. Strong arms clutched onto her with dear life as he lifted her spinning her in a circle.

A childish giggle squawked from her lips through the air causing a few looks in their direction. When her feet touched the ground she couldn't help but clutch him closer to her. He smelt just like he had the last time she had saw him. The feeling of his warm embrace against her own felt more comforting than anything else ever wood. 

Pressing her head against his chest the sound of his heart was music to her ears. A set of lips pressed against her forehead before he pushed her back slightly to look at her face. His expression matched the one she knew was on her own. He appeared to have missed her as much as she did. 

Shaking her head in adoration she couldn't help but throw her hands on his cheeks and press a hard kiss to his mouth. It was a quick one but Billy still moved his hand from her wiping his own in disgust.

"Come on Abi, you're going to make the guys haggle me later." The sound of his voice even though he was chastising her was one she had so desperately needed.

"You're gone for four months and the first time you see me you're going to tell me I can't be excited? Moving her hands to her hips she gave him the most stern expression she could muster up.

Hands went up in defense as if trying to offer a surrender. His eyes turned dark as his gaze moved from her going emotionless as he stared past her.

The cracking of a whip vibrated through the air as the sound of a cry rang out through the air. Turning her body to see what was going on she felt Billy grip her wrist tightly in his hand covering her bracelet.

"Well, well, well Abigail aren't you a sight for sore eyes. If you wanna use your lips for something I have a few places you can put them." Her fist clenched tightly at her side as the devil himself rose up on a horse to where she stood.

"Why don't you piss off Micheal? Don't you have innocent people to terrorize?" The retort slipped from her lips before Billy had time to squeeze her wrist in warning.

The man before her was a face she would gladly wipe away from her memory if she could. Dark beedy like eyes looked her over as he locked his lips. Micheal Deltorren was not a handsome man and he never had been. He was severely overweight and acted like a pig. Five years ago when the old overseer of the plantation had died someone had the bright idea to bring this man as his replacement.

The old overseer had been alot more lenient having been a slave on this property since her grandfather had owned the land. For reasons unknown to her this man constantly gave her most of his brutish attention. She had made it clear many times she was not even remotely intrested yet he constantly came back.

"Watch it Abigail, if I didn't have plans that involved that wicked tongue of yours I'd have cut it out. I've done worse for far less. I'm sure your old man is too drunk to care and I know Angelina would probably think I did the whole house a favour. Heck maybe she would let me have a few go arounds with Nina. I'm sure her future husband wouldn't even notice if she didn't bleed."

Pure rage flowed through her veins making her face turn red. She couldn't and would not ever put up with a man treating her like a whore. Billy's hand yanked her back behind him as he stepped infront of her.

"Yeah? You even so much as lay a finger on Abi I'll slit your throat while you sleep." Billy's voice was calm as he spoke low. She wished she had the calmness he had. Her temper often got her into trouble. She was more of the act first and face consequences later type of person. 

Leaning over the side of his horse Michael's face leaned in close to Billy.

"You think just because your moving back into the big house that you're untouchable, don't you Billy? You and your whore sister are always going to be the kids who's father threw them out. I give you a month before your ass is back in the slave pen." 

It was her turn to hold Billy back as she put a hand on his chest. His free arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"He's not worth it, Apple." Her eyes met Michael's as his mouth opened before the sound of a breaking crate sounded through the air. Looking at the direction of the noise he gave out a chuckle.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Abigail." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you my one follower.


End file.
